It is well-known that electronic cigarettes emerge in the market for replacing conventional cigarettes and become more and more popular. Existing electronic cigarettes, however, have many disadvantages. For example, an existing electronic cigarette imitates a conventional cigarette and has a same length, thus the amount of cigarette liquid stored in the electronic cigarette is limited, and users have to replace liquid storage device or refill cigarette liquid frequently, causing inconvenience to users, further, the amount of smoke atomized by the electronic cigarette is unable to meet the requirements of users. Secondly, users are unable to obtain the information, such as, the remaining amount of the cigarette liquid, the operating power of the electronic cigarette, and dump energy through the existing electronic cigarette. Thirdly, a glass fiber line is disposed on the existing electronic cigarette and an electric heating wire is disposed on the glass fiber line, thus the electric heating wire atomizes cigarette liquid to generate smoke when being energized, therefore, the glass fiber line may be burned to a certain degree in the operation of the electric heating wire, forming fine chips, and those fine chips may be sucked in by users when they sucking the electronic cigarette, thus there will be a bad effect on smoking taste and users' health. Finally, users may be apt to suck cigarette liquid stored in the electronic cigarette or cigarette liquid formed with condensed smoke in when using the conventional electronic cigarette, thereby affecting the smoking taste and users' health.